Gods
Gods of Tygras We gather to thank those above for their gift, that of life, and that of purpose!' - Reverend Matthos'' 'May the Saints guide us!' - Many People 'May the Saints guide us...' - Reverend Matthos ''-Excerpt from 'The Lost Learner ---------------- The Saints: The largest religion in the world, its many sects being the primary religions of: E'rina'ike, East and West Principality of Gaila, and more than half of Tera. It is made up of the fourteen children born of Valaryon and Alerias Nitefal, the siblings would split into two groups of seven and would meet their ends all within a year. The year that encompassed the Angel-Demon Conflict, commonly also referred to as the Nitefal Civil War. The Virtuous Saints: Saint Baelor (Dead at 25) The patron saint of Chastity; it was said that the man locked his love in a tower until their marriage day so he would not be tempted. He was killed in the final battle of the Angel-Demon Conflict, being killed by his brother Ariel in personal combat, only moments later Ariel would die as well. Saint Loren (Dead at 20) The patron saint of Temperance; he is best known for his calm demeanor and inability to anger. He and his sister attempted to stop the civil war from ever happening, but his efforts were in vain, as he was murdered as his proposed peace talks by his older sister Aria and her twin Ariel. Saint Gabriella (Dead at 19) The patron saint of Charity; she was a kind and generous woman, often said to have walked the streets with the commoners, bare foot and without a care in the world. She was killed during her final walk, after ending the life of her brother Marwynd, she died at the hands of Ariel a few hours later. Saint Daeron (Dead at 28) The patron saint of Diligence; he was the greatest warrior of the fourteen, and upon the death of their father was granted the sword Starlight. He was killed by his brother Garett during the Sack of Daenara, and his sword taken by his killer. Saint Liliana (Dead at 20) The patron saint of Patience; she was the twin sister of Saint Loren, the two sharing a calm demeanor and inability to anger. She assisted in trying to stop the civil war, but like her brother failed, and was killed alongside him during Aria and Ariel's betrayal. Saint Jaira (Dead at 15) The patron saint of Kindness; she was known for her beautiful looks and voice, and was the leader of the Angel side of the civil war. She wielded the sword innocence into battle, and fought alongside her mysterious lover. Eventually, after the war had ended, her being the only saint remaining, killed herself, jumping from a cliff with her lover, the two holding hands until their deaths. Saint Iroh (Dead at 33) The patron saint of Humility; the oldest and arguably wisest of the saints, the first born son of Valaryon. He attempted to keep his siblings together but was unable to do so, he was the first saint to die, being killed by his younger sister Aria during the initial split of the fourteen saints. The Sinful Saints: Saint Aria (Dead at 30) The patron saint of Lust; the oldest of the female children of Valaryon, and the second oldest child in all. She wielded the sword Impurity and she was of an unmatched beauty; known to use her sex appeal to her advantage in her life. She is considered the mother of all Demons, and led them into many of the battles of the Angel-Demon Conflict before her death at the hands of her younger sister Jaira in personal combat. Saint Ariel (Dead at 30) The patron saint of Wrath; the twin brother of Saint Aria, Ariel was the military mind behind her. He served as her top general during the year of the Angel-Demon Conflict, as with his sister, he perished in battle against his sister Jaira, although he was personally killed by the hands of Jaira's lover. Saint Marwynd (Dead at 23) The patron saint of Gluttony; the second of the sinful to join his sister's cause during the Angel-Demon Conflict, he was killed by his sister Gabriella in an act of grief after he told her that he no longer considered her a sister, just a target. Saint Garett (Dead at 27) The patron saint of Greed; he seized his chance during the Sack of Daenara and killed his brother Daeron to steal the sword Starlight, their father's sword that had been giving to Daeron on Valaryon's deathbed. He was eventually killed by Jaira and her lover, the two battling him in personal combat. Saint Orys (Dead at 18) The patron saint of Sloth; he joined his sister Aria in the train of thought that she was the most powerful side and he could laze about to victory. This did not sit well with his sister, but nonetheless allowed his presence. After the first battle ended disastrously, nearly ending the civil war immediately due to his laziness, Aria ordered Ariel kill him, which he did without hesitation. Saint Ieline (Dead at 17) The patron saint of Pride; she was one of the most loyal servants to her sister Aria. She would be one of Aria's most trusted and skilled commanders, winning many battles and serving with pride until her death at the hands of her brother Daeron during the Sack of Daenara. She died without regrets. Saint Lyonel (Dead at 13) The patron saint of Envy; he was often referred to by his nickname 'The Laughing Storm,' for his tendency to laugh during combat. He joined Aria and her Demons because of his want for someone to acknowledge him, as not many did as the youngest son. The Angel-Demon Conflict began when he was only 13, yet he was known as one of the greatest warriors of the conflict. He died in personal combat with Ariel, after the latter insulted him about his young age, causing the younger to attack Ariel. Old Valaryon The father of the fourteen children who would go on to become The Saints. He was a masterful warrior in his youth, charming and courteous, a true knight. In his age though, he became bitter and temperamental, showing cruelty and abuse to his children. Many said that only since he was their father did they not kill him. His death marked the beginning of the Angel-Demon Conflict, the Nitefal Civil War, and the end of his line. His follower's generally worship his youthful traits, many landless or lowborn knights pray to him for guidance in their training and for skill in battle. The Demon Cult Those who worship the Demons of old, the ones who served the Sinful Saints. The Demons were twisted creatures, with bony figures, sharp fangs, and deep red eyes that stood out on their dark red or black skin. Their wings were barely filled, with patches on the feathers commonly being missing from them. They were cruel and masochistic creatures, known for torture, rape, murder, and all the other traits generally considered terrible. Their followers commonly share many of the traits, often not being of the nicest persuasions. The Angel Watchers The opposites of their Demon Worshiping alters, praising the Angels, servants of the Virtuous Saints, as their gods. The Angels were beautiful and majestic, with pale, smooth skin, fair hair, and vibrant blue and green eyes. Their wings were filled with luscious white feathers, and they elegantly flew across the skies. The Angels had grace and heart, they were brave and kind, courteous and empathetic, they cared for all life, and would even give theirs to defend it. Their followers admire these traits, and hope to be as pious and honourable as the Angels. The Cold Gods A group of gods that supposedly out-date the Saints by tens of thousands of years. The ruled over the lands of what is now Aquane until the first members of House Nitefal forced them to their knees in a great battle in the Winterwoods. The gods are honest and honourable, but strict, with a sense of justice, but also vengeful. They declared a bloodfued with the members of House Nitefal, the primary reason why followers of the Saints and those of the Cold Gods have dwindling relations these days. Nymeros The goddess of the Danmerans, always the carefree Queen of the ancient Danmera, at the time of the Saints and the Cold Gods. She peacefully accepted House Nitefal, unlike her cold friends to the north. She supported the Demons in the Nitefal Civil War and for such, was executed by Angels after House Nitefal's destruction. Her followers keep behind the Winged Clouds, and prefer their ways to the others. They have an equality of genders and a lax rules on sexuality, worship, and commonly promises. They like to see how things go, and follow the flow as long as possible. Darcia Known by her followers as the first being. She was the patron of many traits throughout her life. She was beautiful and seductive, but kind and charitable. She was the mother of Velaryon and Nymeros, the two actually being half-siblings, having different fathers. She was supposedly cursed at the age of 20 with eternal youth. She had to watch her children and grandchildren grow old or kill each other. It is unknown if she had any relation to Cold Gods, but she was supposedly gave up her position as the top god after she was cursed. She drifted off into obscurity, now worshiped only by a few, and those generally have to well versed in history to know of her existent. Her claim to being the first and greatest of the beings and gods is disputed by the followers of all other gods except that of the Virtuous Saints; they all accepted her as their grandmother upon the death of the father and the beginning of the Nitefal Civil War.